Love at First Sight
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Dudley goes to Harry's wedding, he feel's uncomfortable until the most wonderful girl he has ever seen makes her entrance. Written for EssaTheTwerp.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

* * *

**Written for EssaTheTwerp :) I really hope you like this, it's my first attempt at writing Dudley. **

**Love at First Sight **

Dudley glanced around the church yard, feeling very uncomfortable and very out of place. What was he even doing here? Sure, Harry had sent the invite, but Dudley was quite sure that his cousin never actually expected him to turn up. People, those kinds, walked around easily, stopping to chat to people they knew, which seemed to be just about everyone, and generally having a good time as they watched Harry and his bride, Ginny, having pictures taken.

The wedding ceremony, Dudley would admit only to himself, had been beautiful. Over the last five or so years, the cousins had established a fairly solid relationship, even meeting up over the holidays and for birthdays. Dudley had been astounded the first time Harry had taken him to Diagon Alley, more so because of the statue of Harry that sat in front of the bank. Harry had given it a derisive look and hadn't spoken about it, but Hermione, Harry's best friend, had later told Dudley it was because Harry had won the war.

A hand on his back startled him from his thoughts, and he turned quickly to see who was behind him. Sighing with relief when he saw it was Hermione, he returned the embrace she bestowed on him. Spotting her husband walking towards them, Dudley grinned. He really liked Ron, after the initial distrust, the two had gotten on like a house on fire. They had been married for a year, and as far as Dudley was aware, they were very happy together.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked as she pulled away.

"I'm good, though I've been hiding from my parent's house for the last few days. Marge is there again," he added in explanation when he saw Hermione's quizzical expression.

Ron groaned in sympathy, having heard the stories about her from Harry.

"Do you want to come with us to the reception? Harry asked if one of us could take you by side along if it's alright with you?"

Dudley nodded easily. Though he was still very distrustful of the wizarding world, he trusted these two not to lead him wrong. Holding out his arm as he had for Harry when he took him anywhere, Hermione took it with a smile, and after that disgusting feeling of being squeezed through a too small pipe, they arrived at the reception area.

He looked around, eyes wide as he took the place in. They were by a beautiful lake, the water sparkling in the sun. A gazebo, well it looked like one anyway though it appeared to be suspended in mid air instead of help up by anything, hung over lots of little tables, each set for four. A band was playing softly, slightly away from the tables, in front of a gold colored dance floor. Everywhere he looked, pale blue roses were placed strategically. It all looked wonderful.

"You'll be sitting with us, Harry and Ginny wanted to make sure you were near people you know. A friend of our's, Luna, will be joining us. She's a little, different, but she's the most wonderful person," Hermione assured him, and he nodded. How much more different could a _witch_ really be to the rest of the people there?

"Why didn't you and Ron get pictures with Harry and Ginny? You were the best man and chief bridesmaid, right?"

"We did. That's why we didn't come to you straight away. They were getting their solo pictures taken when we joined you," Hermione replied as Ron joined them with a small pop. The three of them made their way to their table, one right next to where Harry and Ginny would be seated.

Dudley was silent as other's started to arrive, watching them trickle to the tables in those strange outfits was most entertaining to him. He almost missed it when their other table mate joined them. As he glanced in her direction, he was stunned.

She was the strangest dressed person he had seen yet, wearing a very bright yellow dress, and yet, she was oddly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Dudley, this is Luna. Luna, this is Dudley, Harry's cousin," Hermione said, making the introductions. Luna held her hand out lightly, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him. He took it, kissing the back of it gently before releasing her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dudley," she said airily, her voice sounding like the most breathtaking song to his ears.

"The pleasure is mine entirely, Luna, I assure you," he replied, never taking his eyes off her, even for a second. The irrational side of his brain was telling him that if he looked away, or even blinked too long, she would disappear.

He completely missed the smirk Ron and Hermione shared, nor them saying they were going to talk to Ron's brother and his wife. He missed the look of satisfaction on their faces as they left the table. His entire attention had settled onto the beautiful woman sitting beside him.

"So, you are a muggle, yes?" she asked him, her eyes alight with curiosity.

He nodded, suddenly unable to speak. How could he tell her that just seconds ago, the thought of ever liking a witch had never even occurred to him, and now, now it suddenly seemed the only option.

She peppered him with questions about the muggle world, and once he had his vocal chords under control, he answered her as best he could. When Ron and Hermione returned to their table, the conversation moved to other things, and they ate, though if you asked him, Dudley couldn't have told you what was said or what he ate. His only thought was Luna, and he had no patience for details of anything that didn't directly concern her.

"Would you care to dance," he asked her, surprising both of them. She smiled as she accepted the hand offered to her, and he led her to the dance floor where several couples were slow dancing. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held one hand in his and placed the other on her hip. They moved in time with the music, and Dudley was in heaven. He refused to think about what would happen when the music stopped, refused to think about what would happen when the wedding was over.

Luna lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Dudley?" she asked him.

"I do now," he whispered, gazing into her eyes. "Luna, would you allow me to take you on a date?"

"I'd like that," she whispered back, a blinding smile appearing on her lips. Laying her head back down on his chest, she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her, "I believe in it too."


End file.
